


Get Over, Get Under

by bangtasticbobby



Series: Bangtasticbobbys Oneshots [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 02:02:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18298025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangtasticbobby/pseuds/bangtasticbobby





	Get Over, Get Under

The door to the little motel room slammed, “Your pissing me off  _greatly_ , Y/n, and not in a good way.” You furrowed your eyebrows, you knew what he meant by good angry and it only made you all the more furious. “Get over it! Fucking fight me then. I did what I had to do, and what I had to do was get the case Information. Thanks to me, everyone's alive.”

He huffed and paced in front of the small table. “By nearly giving him a _hand job_ , Y/n/n?!” Throwing your bags on the bed, you practically squared your shoulders. “Firstly I’m not your fucking property,” You gave him an expression full of snarl, placing your hands on your hips.

“ _Secondly_ , when we made this agreement we said no attachments!” After a moment of silence you watched as he sat down, a smirk lightly gracing your features as you turned away from his pouting. “And, I probably would’ve let him fuck my throat in the bathroom. For case information or not.” Sam couldn’t deny the way his dick jumped a bit at that, had to bite his lip to keep from imagining you and him in that situation.

Eventually he looked at you, upon figuring out you were still talking about that disgusting man, he looked making sure you really said what you had. “What was that  _little one_?” He said jumping from his chair to reach you.

With the pet name your demeanor changed, shoulders slumping a bit in fear, heart rate rising dramatically waiting for what was to come. “Nothin-” His hand grabbed your jaw, making your eyes connect with his. “What did you want him to do with you?” With a light hmm at the back of his throat he started to walk the to of you back to the nearest wall.

“Do you want that?” He caressed your cheek and pinned you to the ugly paint chipped dry-wall. “Someone to  _fuck your mouth_.” Sam looked at you, interest and mischievous in his eyes. He leaned down slowly to tease your lips not quiet catching yours resting mere centimeters away, you knew what he wanted. He wanted you to reach for him. Beg for him. You tilted your head up to chase his kiss, only for him to back away and smirk. “What do you say?” He spoke in a whisper. “ _Please_.”

Soon your hands were on his chest and your bitten lips had whimpers falling down them pathetically, his hand in your hair yanking your head back to deepen the kiss. You slowly moaned his name when he put pressure between your thighs, a grind that had  _himself_  weak in the knees and before it could go any further, he pushed you to the bed.

“Strip.” He spoke sternly and your legs closed instinctively to get any pressure. Sam really like it when you subconsciously begged like that, he could tell by your posture you wanted- no, needed more; The two of you had been doing this for so long there was no barrier when it came to body language.

“ _Now_.” He boomed and a whimper escaped you. The hands you tried too unbutton your blouse with were shaky and slow. Eventually Sam stood, walking impatiently towards your shaking body. His big hands smoothed over your hips, before moving to yank your shirt open violently.  “Hope you don’t care about this-” He tore the front of your tan bra, his fingers then dancing to tease your nipples with light movements.

“ _Sir, please_.” He chuckled at your wavering voice. “What about your punishment?” You swallowed hard. Flipping yourself around, head hanging off the side of the bed you waited for him to do something. Sam growled, watching as you opened your mouth and gripped the bed sheet. Slowly he unbuckled his belt, drinking in your naked top half that was displayed before him.

“This-” He grabbed your jaw and slid himself in, letting you use you left held for what you couldn’t fit for a mere moment before he swatted at it. “Is _mine_. Only  _I_  can fuck this mouth.” His hand slid down your body, hips snapping into your mouth a few times before he bottomed out and let you gag on him, just a few times, testing your limits.

His nails raked down your side making you jerk, goosebumps forming in their paths. His hand ran under the top of your skirt and underwear, teasing your plump lips. “And  _this_.” His words were emphasized with a thrust each, having your back arched with anticipation. With his other hand he groped the back of your head, nails scraping your scalp as he fucked your mouth, all the while playing with your clit.

“This is mine too tease and play with till your a wriggling mess, understood?” You tried your best to hum around his thick shaft and he stifled a moan. Pulling out with a loud pop, he asked the question again “Understood?” You nodded, breathless from his ruthless actions.

He forcefully tossed your body around, a hard sigh leaving his throat when he came to see the mess you made. “You’re so wet,  _good girl_.” He slapped your inner thigh lightly and you spread your legs wider. His hands trailed tortuously slow down your things, his teeth pulling at the plump flesh every now and then.

He slid your panties off, before going back to his place. “Smell  _so good_ , baby.” You moaned with eagerness, bucking up at nothing. Two of his fingers slid carefully into you. “Sam, let’s skip this I need you so-” Your loud moan cut you off, Sam always had magic hands. His digits abused your sweet  _sweet_  bundle of nerves and you couldn’t contain your obnoxious porn star like moans.

“Cum two times on my fingers and I’ll give you what you want.” A hard slap was delivered to your outer thigh and you let out a yelp. Your toes curled and your back arched, but when his tongue came to lick your folds that’s when you lost it. Strings of his name fell off your lips and to your surprise he didn’t stop his rhythm. You were back to a moaning mess mere seconds after your first orgasm.

“Wait- I-” His lips around your clit cut you off, the obscene sucking noise he made adding to the visuals in your mind. “Fuck, Sam!” Your back arched off the bed and your ground down on his face with your hand in his hair. When he came up from your dripping cunt, you could’ve came again right then and there. His eyes were lust blown, hair messy and his face covered in your juices. You whined, “Need you.” He spoke.

Sam’s tip was an angry red and on instinct you opened even wider for him. He slid in quickly, a moan excreting from the both of you when he bottomed out. Pushing you forward he planted his knees on the bed. Sharply he pulled out of you, turned you around and captured your wrist behind your back. Before you could question him, he slid back in and pulled your back to his chest.

His hips snapped up in a brutal pace, one hand playing with your clit and the other firmly around your neck. “No cumming till I say, got it?” You nodded and a light slap was given too your pussy. “ _Got it_?” You gulped the best you could, his hand removed from your neck to adjusted the two of you. “Yes Sir.” He chuckled in your ear, it quickly turning to a desperate moan.

“Oh _fuck_ , baby girl.” He groaned aloud, hands on your hips now dragging them back harshly. “C-can I cum in you?” You purred out your answer grinding your hips against his. “Please.” After a few more thrusts his stilled inside of you for a moment, before rutting against you every so often finishing out his high, before he was completely done he spoke. “Cum.  _Now_.” He said it tiredly and your loud moan and clenching walls had him scream out one last time.

He pulled out of you with heaving breath, “Always love it when I can feel your walls twitch around me after I just came.” He said absentmindedly as he watched his cum drizzle out of your core. He flipped you over, eventually. You replied with a hum, hands running down his chest as he held himself over you. “Let’s run you a shower.” You hooked a leg over his hip and giggled. “ _Yes sir._ ” He rolled his eyes to the back of his head. “Don’t get him started again, you couldn’t handle it.”

You laughed aloud at that, watching the love of your life point down to himself. Wait? Love? No you hadn’t just thought that, right? “Yeah  _mhm_ , totally couldn’t.” He rolled his eyes and picked you up with ease. “How about a  _bath_  then?” You nodded a small laugh leaving your lips as Sam tickled you with love bites. Yeah, maybe love.


End file.
